


Call Me Kitten

by Vegorott



Series: Bingle One-Shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing's a kitten, M/M, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Bing wants to be called something different in the bedroom and Google is perfectly fine with it.





	Call Me Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for some pet play Bingle

Google was casually pacing in his room and using his phone to go through that day’s emails, most of them being spam and he couldn’t handle sitting at his desk to go through these. He needed to move.

“Hey...Googs?” Bing’s voice said from his open door. 

“Yes?” Google asked, not looking up from his phone. 

“I...uh...meow?” Google stopped his walking when Bing made that sound, he looked over at his boyfriend and almost dropped his phone at the sight of him. Bing had his hands behind him since he had shut the door and his face was a bright red. He wore a pair of tight, black pants and a shirt that showed off his midriff but what really caught Google’s attention was the fact Bing had a collar on with a leash hooked to it and a pair of cat ears on his head. 

“B-Bing?” Google stammered out. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something…” Bing walked up to Google, holding the end of his leash. “Sir.” Google could feel his own face turning red at the phrase and he actually did drop his phone when he saw that the tag on Bing’s collar read ‘Google’s’. 

“Okay.” Google practically wheezed out. 

“Could you-” Bing placed the end of the leash into Google’s hand. “-call me kitten?” Bing took Google’s other hand and placed it on his rear, showing that the back of his pants was lowered and he was wearing a tail, which meant he had a butt plug in. 

“Okay.” Google said as a large smirk crept up on his face, he pulled on the leash a little to force Bing to get even closer to him. “Kitten.” He said against Bing’s lips, seeing that Bing’s eyes widened at the word. “What do you want, kitten?” Google could feel all of the heat in his face travel down when Bing placed his hands on his chest and shook his rear a little. 

“I want to feel good, sir.” Bing said. “Please make me feel good, I’ll do whatever you say, sir.” 

“Whatever my kitten wants.” Google walked backward to his bed, holding the leash and leading Bing with it. “Lay down on your back.” Bing nodded his head and did what he was told, holding his hands beside his head. “Spread your legs, kitten.” Bing obeyed again and Google settled himself between Bing’s legs, still holding the leash. “You look adorable, kitten.” Bing turned his head and covered his face with his hands, letting out a little whine. “Are you hiding from me?” Google leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Bing’s neck, slipping his tongue under the collar and earning a little whimper from Bing. Google clipped off the leash and tossed it aside, no longer wanting to hold it. He started kissing at Bing’s neck and he placed his hands on his stomach, slowly running them up and lifting the cut-off shirt, stopping his hands on Bing’s nipples. Bing’s hands went to Google’s shoulders when Google dipped his head down and started to lick at one of the nipples while his hand tweaked at the other. Bing let out a purr and that got Google to raise his head back up. 

“S-Sir.” Bing whined, the whine dying out when Google took off his shirt and Bing tilted his head while looking at the bare torso. “Me too?” Bing asked.

“I thought you were supposed to do what I say?” Google asked with a grin. 

“Please, sir?” Bing wiggled a little. “Please?” 

“Already begging, kitten?” 

“Yes, sir.” Bing nodded his head, happily putting his arms up to allow Google to remove his shirt. 

“What do we say?” Google held out the last word. 

“Thank you, sir.” Bing said. 

“Good kitten.” Google’s praise made Bing whimper again. “Does kitten like being told how good he is?” Bing hid his face and squealed when Google grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the sides of his head. “I want to see your face, kitten. I want to see how red you get. You’re beautiful when your blush.” Google kissed his way down Bing’s chest, releasing his hands and grabbing the top of Bing’s pants. He started to tug them down and Bing started to move his hands to cover his face. “Keep them there, kitten.” Google ordered, making Bing squeak and keep his hands where Google had placed them. “Good kitten.” Google took off Bing’s pants and dropped them off the bed. “Wait a moment.” Google said before getting off the bed.

“Sir~” Bing pouted. Google went to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, he knew Bing probably already had some in him due to the tail, but you can never use too much lube. 

“I’m being cautious.” Google stated, going back to between Bing’s legs. “I don’t want my kitten to get hurt.” He said before grabbing the base of the tail, making it shift inside of Bing and a moan came out of Bing’s mouth. “I bet the tail feels great.” Google said. “Does it?” 

“Yes, sir.” Bing answered. “But you’d feel better.” Google resisted the urge to just yank the tail out because of the look Bing had given him when he said that. 

“You love the feeling of me inside of you, don’t you?” Google asked, slowly pulling the tail out. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Bing gasped when the tail was fully removed, making him feel a little empty. He moaned and arched his back a little when Google’s tongue took the tail’s place. “Sir!” Bing clenched his hands as Google’s tongue explored him, having an easy time slipping in and moving around. Google tasted the strange tange of lube and was glad he did grab the bottle, there was not enough for him to be satisfied. 

“Do you want more, kitten?” Google asked, sitting back up and taking off his own pants. Bing had stretched himself plenty by using the tail and he didn’t need to worry about prepping him. 

“Please, please, sir.” Bing pleaded. 

“Please, what?” Google coated his dick with a generous amount of lube and stroked himself. 

“Please fuck me! Please, sir! Fuck me, sir!” Bing begged, legs already trembling. 

“Is this what you want, kitten?” Google pressed the head of his dick into Bing. 

“Yes, sir! Please!” Bing groaned as Google slowly pushed into him, stopping when he bottomed out. Google leaned down and kissed Bing as he began to gently roll his hips, little mewls came out of Bing’s mouth as Google continued to kiss him. 

“You can move your arms.” Bing immediately wrapped his arms around Google. 

“More, please. More, sir!” Bing begged. “Please move faster, sir” 

“Anything for you.” Google pressed his hands on Bing’s chest to hold himself up and he started thrusting faster, Bing’s hands gripping at his forearms while his legs hugged at his waist. 

“Sir~” Bing moaned out, head thrown back. Google was not expecting himself to be reaching his end so soon, but he blamed it on how different and exciting what they were doing was. 

“Say my name.” Google growled. 

“Googs…” Bing gasped out.

“My name.” Google repeated, hips going even faster. 

“Google!” Bing cried out, causing Google to come, filling Bing up. He continued thrusting and grabbed Bing’s dick, jerking him off until Bing came a few moments later, a high-pitched moan ripping it’s way out of his throat as he came all over his stomach and chest. 

“Okay...we need to do that again.” Google panted, pulling himself out. Bing let out a whimper and just looked at Google, mouth open as he gasped for air. “Fuck, you’re adorable.” Google chuckled before getting up and going to the bathroom. He came back out with a wet rag and he cleaned Bing and himself up, praising him as he did so. 

“I lo-”

“Please, sir! Fuck me, sir!” Anti kicked open the door, using a mocking tone as he leaned against the doorframe in a dramatic pose. 

“Anti!” Google grabbed the bottle of lube and chucked it at Anti, hitting him in the head. 

“Ow! It’s not my fault you two are loud as fuck!” Anti huffed before slamming the door. 

“Did you just hit Anti with lube?” Bing asked before bursting out into loud laughter. “He’s gonna have a bruise!” 

“He can have fun explaining that to Henrik.” Google chuckled, giving Bing a kiss.  


End file.
